1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a multi-chip package having semiconductor chips of different thicknesses from each other, a semiconductor device employing the same, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic devices become lighter, thinner, and more compact, technology for realizing a multi-chip package has been studied in various ways. However, stacking of a plurality of semiconductor chips has faced challenges due to the difference of coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) and thermal budget.